


The Ides of March

by zeroambi



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Latin, M/M, May/December Relationship, Roleplay (not really), Silly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Starmo asked for some stuff with Marty and Doc in Ancient Rome. I love the idea, but unfortunately couldn't come up with a plot, so this little story has not much to do with Ancient Rome, except for taking place there and being a springboard for some awkward Mammett flirting ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Clara didn't catch the train in time 1885, and Marty and Jennifer broke up sometime during 1986.

_March 14th 44 B.C._

"We can't interfer with Julius Caesar's assassination, Marty!" Doc warned as he threw his jacket into the front trunk.

"I don't want to interfer, Doc, I just want to watch it," Marty replied while peaking carefully around the bushes they had hid the time machine in. He could hear Doc rummage around the period clothing suitcase behind him. Marty still had no idea how all that junk even fit in the new car. Since 'car' was a pretty generous designation for that thing in his opinion. With the Delorean destroyed, Doc had decided to built a new flux capacitor into an VW Beetle of all vehicles. An extremely yellow VW Beetle.

Marty had laughed his ass off, when Doc showed up with it a fortnight ago in front of the youth hostel in West-Berlin he stayed in. Dressed in an equally ugly yellow Hawaii shirt and with his old beige fedora on top of his head. _I love that man._ he had thought. _Yes, even like that. Damn.  
_

Doc had recovered pretty fast from their Old West adventure and his infatuation with Ms. Clayton. He rethought his 'time travel is to painful' stance and went to work almost as soon as he and Marty got back to 1985 (and nearly run over by a train). Marty had to admit that he wasn't exactly sad that that romance hadn't worked out. Or that Jennifer had decided - accident avoided or not - even a _potential_ future Chapel O'Love wedding was too much of a risk to take and dumped him shortly after New Year's Day. He felt a bit guilty about the former though. Doc and Clara had been cute together, but it had made him feel really uncomfortable and neglected. _Face it, you were jealous McFly._ It was pretty mind-boggling, really. But then what wasn't in the last year? _  
_

His parents had gifted him a summer trip through Europe for his graduation and birthday, which had blown him away. Something like that would have been absolutely unthinkable before he had interfered with the timeline. He had visited Dublin and London first then Paris and Berlin. It had all been very exciting, but it got even better when Doc showed up. Although at first Marty was puzzled, when the time circuits where set to November 9th 1989 by a very psyched Emmett. What exciting thing could happen just a bit over three years in the future? Witnessing the fall of the Berlin Wall - early and up front- had been pretty spectacular. You can say about their humor what you want, but the Germans sure knew how to party.

Doc had learned from their predicament in 1885 and somehow managed to cut the speed requirement for time travel in half from 88 miles per hour to 44 miles per hour. With no hover engine (that future had definitely ceased to exist) and with roads not always available anywhere in time, it was for the best. Plus the time machine was a fucking VW Beetle now. That thing would probably disintegrate at 88 miles per hour.

There was still the problem of the plutonium for the flux capacitor of course, and Marty would rather not think how Doc got that through customs. Their road trip together down to Rome had been great fun though, and he realized how much he had missed Doc's company in the few weeks he had traveled alone. They had stopped for a weekend in Vienna and visited the cathedral and the central cemetery with its famous tombs. Venice wasn't quite what Marty had expected, but still had a Honeymoon feeling to it, with its Gondola trips and other tourist traps. Maybe that was a sign that he was losing it, but he could swear that Doc was treating him and looking at him differently than before too.

Now this excursion to before the Common Era wasn't exactly planned, but then, what ever was with them?

"Here Marty, try this," Doc handed him a tunic and held another one up for himself. Good thing they were prepared for any eventuality. Marty would rather not have to stoop to street robbery in a time, when crucification was a common punishment.

"But Doc, how is this even going to work? I don't exactly speak Latin?" he asked.

Emmett looked embarrassed. "Mine is probably not much better. It's called a dead language after all," he said. "I guess we'll have to keep communications with the natives to a minimum. You better don't talk at all. We'll just pretend you are my slave."

"Your slave, Doc?" Marty asked curiously.

"Heavy, I know," Doc commented and handed him a leather band that was a bit to wide and long for a bracelet.

"Was going to say kinky," Marty replied and watched in delight as his companion blushed at that. "What's that, Doc?" he asked, holding the leather band up.

"A slave collar."

"A slave collar?" Marty raised an eyebrow. "Man, you've really thought of everything, huh?"

"Um ... you don't have to ... I mean, it's just for authencity ... if it's too uncomfortable ..." Emmett stammered.

"Nah it's all right," Marty assured, put the collar on, and took off his t-shirt. "I guess this wouldn't fly as a slave brand anyway, huh Doc?" he asked showing off his right upper arm. It sported a black and white tatoo of the courthouse clock. Its arms at 10.04 exactly.

"Marty, when did you have that one done?" Doc asked surprised, staring at his young friends biceps.

"On my birthday Doc," Marty answered. "Mom wouldn't let me have one before I turn eighteen," he rolled his eyes. "You like it?"

"It's a very nice- design," Doc commented with an awkward cough.

 _Good. So it wasn't just his teenage hormones going of the deep end,_ Marty thought, as he watched Doc change into his tunic maybe a bit too intently.

"We'll need to go commando I'm afraid," Doc remarked and stripped of his boxers from under the tunic, "there is no underwear in Ancient Rome. And we need names," he pointed out after Marty had changed too.

"How about Monty Phyton?" Marty joked.

„Very funny Marty, and I'm Bigus Dickus.“

 _Are you Doc?_ _Are you really? I wouldn't mind to find out,_ Marty thought and started to grin.

Emmett, who could probably tell where that grin came from, shook his head and added hastily: "You are Marcus and I'm Antonius. If someone tries to talk to you just look at me and say 'Certe Dominus'."

"What does that mean Doc?" Marty asked.

"It means 'Yes, Sir', basically," Doc explained.

"Bossy."

"Oh, shut up."

"Certe Dominus."

***

"Wow, this is kinda creepy Doc," Marty stared in awe at the street before them. The 'Via Appia'. They had visited some of the old parts just the other day or rather ...

"Amazing, isn't it?" Doc looked impressed himself. "Over two thousend years and it looks almost exactly the same."

Ceasar would be killed the next day at the Theatre of Pompey, where the Senate was in session. Seeing the actual stabbing was probably a bit too much to be asked for, but maybe they could at least witness something of the tumultuous aftermath. On their way further into the city they met a guardsman that asked Doc something. Marty couldn't remember any Roman ranks except 'Centurio', but that would be a Captain so that wasn't quite it. Anyway, two millenia earlier and Doc was still pretty much just bribing the cops, thank God for his extensive collection of (fake) currency.

Later while Doc was busy with his compass and historic map a young woman came up to them. This was really weird. There seemed to be so much distance to ancient times when you read and learned about them in the history books, but that girl, she looked so modern to him. Even with her tunic and strange hair style and to Marty unintelligible language. He had gotten used to that last thing during his time on continental Europe already.

"She was propositioning me ..." Doc explained after she had turned away from them, not before winking at Marty invitingly.

 _Oh, she was a prostitute_ , Marty thought. She wouldn't just talk to some strangers otherwise, he guessed.

"... but I told her I was spoken for." There was that awkward cough again.

 _Damn right you are,_ Marty thought possessively.

"She invited us to spent some coin at the feast at her brothel this evening though and I'm considering ..." Doc looked ruminatively. "At least it would get us of the streets for the night, and I doubt anybody there is going to pay much attention to us except for our money."

"You mean I'm going to see one of those infamous Roman orgies?" Marty asked big eyed.

"Now don't get too excited, Marty," Doc scoffed, shaking his head again. "There will probably be much less sexual relations and much more overeating and puking than would be anticipated."

They decided to follow the directions of the prostitute though, and after Doc negotiated a fee of admittance they were let into richly decorated rooms. They had those mosaics on the walls and floors, Marty had seen in documentaries on tv. There where cots and couches all over the place and a large buffet and jugs of wine in the middle of the big hall.

Doc had been right. They could sit down in one of the corners of the hall and nobody bothered with them, except for some girls bringing them food and drink for gratuities.

Only once one of the other guests came over and approached Doc. Marty could tell Doc didn't like what he wanted and he soon figured out, that the other man probably had asked Doc if Marty was for 'share'. Doc obviously told him right off, drawing Marty closer to his body, which made his heart beat faster and cuddle up to his 'Dominus' cheerfully.

Eventually they were really stuffed from all the food. Not quite puking level but very full indeed. They still had some grapes on a plate though and Marty put Doc's head in his lap and started to feed them to him, while they watched some of the girls dance for the guests. First with his fingers, which he let linger on Doc's lips more than was strictly neccessary, then with his mouth, working his way ever so close to a kiss. At last he took heart and tried a little probing with his tongue.

"Marty!“ Doc sighed into his mouth. „I'm not going to pretend that our relationship has not been heading in that direction for a while now, but I still have to add for consideration that I'm almost 66 years old and ... actually, thinking of the time spent in 1885 I'm probably closer to ..." he rambled and Marty rolled his eyes "... I don't give a shit." With that he kissed Emmett again, if only to make him shut up. This time the kiss was reciprocated and intensified to Marty's great pleasure.

"You're enjoying this situation way to much Marty," Doc mumbled dazed, when they let up for air.

"Certe Dominus." Marty was enjoying this alright. He sneaked his right hand under Doc's tunic up his thigh and - yeah - that seemed big enough for him.

Doc took in a sharp breath. "Stop that right now young man, or suffer the consequences," he hissed.

"Consequences? What kind of consequences could that be? Getting fucked in an uncomfortabel place maybe. Like the back of a Volkswagen?" Marty whispered and waggled his eyebrows.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think he means more like in your ass, Marty baby. :P 
> 
> Yes, I know that's from a mid nineties movie, but I couldn't resist. This will hopefully at some point get an explicit/smutty second chapter but that's it for now. 
> 
> So why a VW Beetle? Well it's the car - I can't even say of my childhood, because by 1980 we had the terrorist bus already but - of my toddlerhood. Ours was bright red and my Dad has always been an insane VW fanboy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough first time sex. Political assassinations. And the McFly family getting the picture(s).

_Damn_ , Marty thought, determined Doc is so hot. And Doc looked very determined right now. Narrowing his eyes at Marty, he looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it. Instead he grabbed Marty by his wayward hand, hoisting him up from the ground with such force they bumped together.

Heh. 'Bumped', Marty thought childishly, as he was tugged by his tunic towards the exit of the great hall. Doc muttered something about 'to much audience' under his breath but made a short u-turn to snatch a small bottle of olive oil from a buffet table. Marty's heart skipped a beat as he comprehended the meaning of this. He was going to get fucked alright. Against one of those naughty mosaics even.

As soon as Doc had located an unoccupied side room Marty was pinned against the back wall. Turned out tunics with no underwear were rather convenient for sex. Very easy to shed. Making short work of the oil bottle Doc was fingering Marty in no time, making him hiss in surprise.

"Try to relax," Doc advised pressing in deeper.

Easier said than done. Marty's body was in a state pretty much opposite of relaxation right now. He was flush with excitement and hard as a rock. Doc nibbling on his neck didn't help either. "Doc," Marty turned to face him and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

They were both panting when they parted again. Doc's free hand was lingering on Marty's slave collar and Marty thought he could drown in those deep brown eyes, before the collar was ripped off in one swift move. Doc's other hand was still busy downstairs and now he curled his fingers just so to make Marty see stars.

"Oh ..." Marty moaned with pleasure, as Doc let go to lift him up and wrapped Marty's legs around his waist.  Marty marveled at Doc's strength as he managed to hold him in place against the wall, while still reaching for Marty's cock between them stroking it back into shape, before he took him well and truly. "Doc!" It was a weird call, between a scream and a whimper.

"Marty?" The question was obvious in Doc's voice.

"Yes," Marty approved, breathing heavily, and pushed back leading them into a tentative rhythm.  Soon Doc was pacing his thrusts faster and faster, making Marty desperate for relief, and when Doc's cock hit the sweet spot he had probed with his fingers before over and over ...

"Great ..." Doc muttered but couldn't quite finish before reaching his climax.

"... Scott," Marty finished, coming a second behind him.

After Doc let him down they leaned exhaused and limply against the wall, pressing their foreheads together, at a loss for words for once. Eventually Doc tried to clean up the mess Marty had made between them with a shift from the cot in the corner. As he led him to lay down on the small bedding Marty asked: "What's Latin for 'I love you'?"

"Te amo," Doc answered smiling and kissed Marty on the nose.

"Te amo," Marty repeated and cuddled up to his lover, while Doc put another shift on top of them.

***

Marty woke up to some ruckus and a middle-aged man yelling at him in Latin that didn't sound much like a love declaration. "Doc!" Marty shook his still sleeping companion awake. Doc scrambled up to collect their tunics and sandals from the floor and argued with the man for a while, before a few coins from Doc's pouch made him finally shut up. Doc motioned to him to better get dressed and going. "I think we've overstayed our welcome a little," he said.

When they got outside it became clear why too. It must be almost noon by the position of the sun. There were big crowds of people on the streets. And much more shouting and fuss.

"They killed the Imperator. Ceasar is dead." Doc translated some of it to Marty.

"Damn, we missed it ..." Marty commented staying close by Doc's side. He really didn't want to get lost in this mess. "Holy shit. The people seem pretty upset," he added surprised.

"They sure are," Doc commented. "You weren't there when Kennedy was shot, but do you remember the assassination attempt on Reagan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marty nodded. "I mean I was still twelve, but Mom and Dad were pretty upset too," he remembered. Well, he remembered the reaction of the original version of his parents of course. It was pretty weird that the new timeline still had not catched up with him and probably never would at this point.

"We better see to the time machine," Doc opined, "would rather not some Ancient Roman stumbled over it."

Marty agreed, because as interesting and, well, life changing this trip had been, he thought looking fondly at _his Doc_ , he longed for more modern times and a bit of privacy to process everything.

The longing became exponentially stronger, when they came by two crucified men on the side of the street. Marty felt nauseous at the sight. Doc sensed his discomfort and took his hand into a reassuring grip. "I think I've seen enough of this place, I mean, time, Doc," Marty hid his face against Doc's shoulder. "Modern Rome is a better place for a Honeymoon anyway. Don't you think?" he added, embracing him from behind.

***

_23rd August 1986_

"Oh look, Marty sent us some pictures," Lorraine put an envelope on the kitchen table and George looked up from his weekend newspaper.

"Never could put down the camera for more than two minutes the little dweeb," Dave commented as his mother sat down and started to pass the photos around.

"You're just jealous you big goof," Linda suspected of her older brother.

 _Kids._ George put the paper on the table and looked at the pictures. There were some great motives from Ireland, England, France, Germany, Italy and Greece. He didn't know about Dave, but he was pretty jealous and envied his youngest the European adventure.

"Look at him. My baby. All grown up," Lorraine cooed, studying the photos with Marty in particular.

"Oh come on, Mom," Linda rolled her eyes.

"He will be back next week right?" Dave asked with his mouth still half full of his favorite cereal.

"Yes," George confirmend and wondered if it ever occured to Dave that at 22 years he was maybe getting a bit to old for FruitLoops.

"Woah, woah, wait show me that last one again," Linda suddenly said and snagged a picture back out of her brother's hand.

She had glanced at the photos rather uninterested before and just kept doing her nails. "Yup, that's what I thought," she nodded confidently. "Someone finally got his cherry popped," she remarked laconically and put the photo down.

"What the hell, Linda? I'm eating breakfast here," Dave complained. "There aren't any hot European chicks on the photos anyway." He looked confused at the pile in the middle of the table.

"No, there aren't," Linda confirmed and gave Dave a pitying look.

Just Doc Brown, George thought and let out an awkward sigh. This had been a long time coming. A _long_ time.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Linda," Lorraine protested, glancing nervously at George. She picked up the photo her daughter had dropped. It was the one with Marty and Emmett in front of the Colosseum in Rome. They looked _very_ happy and relaxed, so Linda was probably on to something. "Doc Brown just wanted to surprise Marty in Europe. They have always been good friends, nothing more, right George? George?"

He couldn't help but give his wife a look probably rivaling the one Linda had given to Dave.

Lorraine took in a sharp breath and Dave gaped: "Wait you think Marty is really _fucking_ the crazy old man now?" he asked big eyed and alarmed. "Oh hell no!"

"Dave!" Lorraine admonished her son.

"Yeah, you probably got that backwar ..." Linda started.

"Linda!"

"Lalalala. I can't hear you." Dave got up and stuck his fingers in his ears. "No, no, no. Maybe I was adopted," he muttered as he left the room.

"Wuss." Linda shook her head.

"I really think you're mistaken Linda. Doc Brown is old enough to be his grandfather. George, say something," Lorraine asked him in desperation, but if George was honest, he would rather just hide behind his newspaper again. He sighed: "Well, the age difference is indeed a steep one, but like you said, Emmett has always been a great friend to Marty, just like Marty to him, and if their relationship has taken a different path now ... I think we'll see were it leads."

"I don't like it George," Lorraine complained. "I didn't think Doc Brown was the kind of man that would take advantage of ..."

"I really don't think advantage was taken, Lorraine," George stated firmly. "Besides more dubious characters than Doc Brown have taken an interest in Marty _over time_ ," he said, shooting her a pointed look. _Fucking time travel._

"Oh no you didn't ..." Lorraine muttered under her breath and got up in a huff.

George had to concede that it was a bit mean to remind her of _that_ , but then, make up sex was best sex, so he wasn't too worried.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Linda asked perplexed, looking after her mother fleeing the table.

"You don't want to know, trust me." George said and picked up his paper again.

"So Marty, hm. Wasn't sure about him. He seemed pretty kneen on that Parker girl for a while," Linda mused and started to apply the top coat to her nails.

"Ever heard of bisexuality?" George asked teasingly.

Linda stuck her tongue out at him for that. "So. You're all righ with two queer kids then, Dad?" she asked as she got up, shaking her hands to dry them faster, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"You said yourself you're a Kinsey 1.5 at most, what's with all your Gregs and Craigs, and there is still _Dave."_ George put such an emphasize on his oldest name it made Linda chuckle. "I think the McFly line will be fine," he added.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, George and Lorraine have definitely figured out that Marty=Marty in this one.
> 
> Great Scott, you could think it was a root canal for all the procrastination with this second chapter. Hopefully my new story for the boys will come easier.


End file.
